Behind close door
by Maame Serwaa
Summary: M rating for safety and I need Beta reader, please contact me Alice goes to Black Order high school and also meets Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. As Alice spends more time with Kanda, Other girls become starts to bullies Alice. As if that isn't enough, Tyki from the Noah led by the Earl, wants Alice to himself. Also the one who killed Mana was the Earl. What will Alice do now?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Allen's POV

Hi! My name is Alice Walker. I'm a girl forced to go to Black Order High school to escape my past. I was living with Master Cross before he disappeared and now I go to Black Order High School.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I forget to write and have decide to at least get through chapter 10 before the end of the year. I will also be writing another story with a similar plot line but different gender. That story will be like a re-write for this story. Again, sorry for not updating


	2. Day 1,Period 1

Chapter 1

3rd POV

As Alice walk to the gates, all the student stop and started to stare at Alice. Everywhere you could hear the words, freak, monster, ugly, weird. Alice began to walk to the office. The principle of the School was a cold and strict person.

"Miss, why are you not in class

"T-today is my first day"

"Come on than"

"Ok Mr.….."

"It's Mr. Rouvelier to you"

"Yes sir"

"This is your first class is Math taught by Mr. Krory. I expect you to behave well and to not a least drop out before the end of the semester. Krory, you have another useless student."

"Please don't call the students useless"

"Come again"

"N-n-nothing" and with that, Mr. Rouvelier walked off. Mr. Krory and Alice walked into the classroom

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Alice and she will introduce herself to the class. Alice, you can go when you are ready."

Alice step into class to introduce herself. As she was introducing herself, she could hear the words likes freak, monster, ugly, weird. After Alice was finish, Mr. Krory asked her to go to the seat next to a long-hair boy.

"Hi, my name is Lavi" said the boy next to her.

"Hi, my name is Alice, but I already said that, didn't I"

"It's ok, I wasn't really listening"

"Shut up Baka Usagi and Baka Moyashi, you are giving me a headache"

"And the long-hair grumpy guy next to you is Yu Kanda. You might want to call him Yuu, if you don't want a sword to cut off your head, I wonder how he is able to keep it in school"

"What is a Moyashi?"

"A beansprout"

"What" yelled Alice.

"SHUT UP"

"Ok" speck Alice and Lavi

* * *

(Near the end of the class)

"You can all pack up and go to your next class

"Hey Alice, do you want to have lunch with us"

"Sure, Thanks"


	3. Day 1,Period 2

Alice started to walk to the Gym. She walked in to the girls locker rooms and walked into to the bathrooms to get dress in her uniform for gym. The uniform consent of a short sleeve shirt and shorts. Alice didn't want to undress in front of other people because of her disfigured arm and the scars she has from when she was captured by the Noahs. She dresses quick and got out so no one had to see her arm yet. She walk to the bench and sat there until everyone was ready and out of the locker. As everyone exit the locker and went to the bench, only a few actual sat next her. The Teacher, Coach Winter walked out.

"It seems that we have a new student, but because we have a new student, we will play dodgeball, Alma, Brian, pick your teams"

* * *

"Go to the locker and get dress up. Class dismissed" Alice walked to the girl's locker room and dress up. She then head to History. As she walked in she saw

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers. Hey, has any one heard of Black Butler


	4. Day 1,Period 3

"Go to the locker and get dress up. Class dismissed" Alice walked to the girl's locker room and dress up. She then head to History. As she walked in she saw Lavi again. Lavi had his head down on the desk. it look like he was sleep. Alice decide to walk up to him and scare him. she sneaked up quietly and scream in Lavi's ear "HOLY MOTHERF**K, IT AN ICE CREAM TRUCK" Lavi shot up and screamed

"WHERE"

"There is no ice cream truck"

"Al, why would you lie to me like that"

"because I can and Al?"

"That your new nickname, or should I call you Moyashi instead"

"DON'T call me Moyashi, Also, have you know of a girl named Alma" Suddenly, a shadow appeared on Lavi's face.

"Lavi, are you okay"

"Sorry, Al, can you leave it alone for now"

"Ok" Then the bell rung

* * *

"Alice, can you stay after class for a moment, you're not in trouble, just want to talk to you'

"Sure, Mr. Bookman"

"Just call me Bookman"

"Ok…. what do you want to talk about"

" I have heard that Cross is somewhere around here"

"Sorry, He has already left"

"Well sorry about that, you can go to your next class"

"Okay, Bookman, Bye" and with that Alice left.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky chapter. I will edit my story, hopefull before New years. This is Maame Serwaa signing off and hope for someone to tell her how her writing is going.


	5. Day 1, Lunch

Alice ran into the cafeteria. Fortunately, she was the first one in line.

"Hello, my name is Jerry! what would you like to today?" The man behind the counter said.

"Hello, my name Alice, nice to meet you. I would like 30 plates of rice with beans, 15 servings of soba,(5 minutes later of ordering food) and 20 plates of Mitarashi Dango, please."

"Are you sure you can eat all of this, daring?" asked Jerry glancing back at the strange girl.

"Sure I can." Alice stated as she walked with all of her food until she reached an empty table. She sat down and started to get ready to eat her food. Just then, Lavi, Kanda and a friend of theirs walked into the cafeteria.

Lavi soon spotted her and dragged the others with him to the table she sat at.

"Hi, Al." said Lavi.

"Hello, my name is Alice, what's your name?"

"Hi, Alice, My name is Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you." She glanced at Alice's mountain of food and was amused. "Are you sure you can eat all of this?"

"Yes I can eat all of this food, just watch" Alice sighed as she replied. She then started to eat all of the food and finished in only a few minutes. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda simply watched, suddenly disgusted and queasy.

"Hey, Alice, how are you able to eat all of that food?" Lavi questioned her.

"Easy, it just that I have a high metabolism and I did not have time to eat breakfast"

"Che, Moyashi is able to eat all of that food and still be so short."

"I'm not short, you girly man!"

"What did you say, Moyashi?"

"My name is Allen or are you too stupid to even remember my name!"

"Che, whatever" Lavi and Lenalee started to laugh. Then Alma walked to the table and everything got quiet.

"Hey, Yuu, why don't you want to sit at our table?" said Alma. Kanda look to the side and only replied, "Che, no." While Alice was looking at Alma, she thought she would see Alma angry, but when she looked again, Alma was fine.

"Okay Yuu, bye then." Alma walked away from them back to her own table.

"Kanda, try to a little nice when talking to her." said Lenalee.

"Lenalee is right, that was harsh, but nothing not expected from the ice prince of Black Order." Lavi laughed.

"Che, just leave me alone." Kanda start to walk to the door and left. Alice looked to Lavi and Lenalee confused.

"What just happened?" Alice asked them. Lavi just sighed at her.

"Oh, Kanda just reject an offer from Alma, the head of the cheerleading squad and one of the most popular girls at this school."

"But, I don't understand."

"Nevermind, You will get it later." Alice looked uncertain and look back at Alma. Alma was talking to other girls at her table.'I wonder why Kanda rejected her so harshly, she looks nice,' thought Alice.

"Al, Al, Alice, are you in there?" yelled Lavi

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Alice shook her head and smiled.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the headless teacher?" Lavi asked mischievously, changing the subject.

"The headless teacher?" asked Alice

"Not again Lavi, it just a stupid story told to the freshman at the beginning of the year."

"But Lena-lady, there have been sightings of the headless teacher! Anyway, it has been said at 2 am, there was a sighting of the headless teacher. The teacher would walk around looking for it's head. It been told that if the headless teacher see you, he will come after you head!"

"Then how were other people able to get away?"

"Hey, have a sense of humor, I was just trying to lighten the mood...so anyone want to investigate it on Saturday?"

"No one wants to do it." Lenalee deadpanned.

"Alice will come!" said Lavi childly.

"Actually, Lenalee, I would like to try it." said Alice.

"Not you too Alice!"

"What? I thought it would be fun." said Alice glancing to her side to hide her embarrassment.

"See Alice want to come with me, Lenalee, are you coming or not?"

"Fine, but if anything happen, I'm coming after you."

"We just have to get Yuu-chan to come too." said Lavi

"You know that he won't come, and even if he did, he would probably just try to kill you of your stupid comments," said Lenalee.

"But, Lena-Lady, Yuu-chan wouldn't dare kill his best buddy!"

"Sure Lavi and I'm the tooth-fairy." said Lenalee sarcastically.

"You are?" said Lavi. Alice and Lenalee give him a look asking if he was kidding or is he an idiot.

"Anyway, I think I have a plan to get Yuu-chan to come along."Lavi said.

"Just make sure that you don't get killed because of that plan." said Lenalee just before the bell for class rang through the room. Alice walked to the barrel and threw her trash out. She walked out of the door and went to her next classroom.

* * *

Sorry for not Updating, I have been lazy and I have an awesome Beta reading my story and making them better. *don't tell her I said that or I will bomb you will Yaoi Paring* Never mind, I will try to update faster but I can not promise. But I can promise that I will write over the next four day weekend and Finish 1/3 of the story. This is Maame Serwaa Signing off and Here is a contest for all of my readers, Send in a dialogue between you and the character in each chapter. The one that is the best will be shown the in the next chapter,


	6. Day 1, Period 4

"Hey, Alice, what class do you have next?" Lenalee asked Alice as they walked together.

"I have Science next, what class do you have next?"Alice replied.

"I have Science too, I'll show you the way." say Lenalee dejected.

"What is wrong" asked Alice as they were getting close to the room

"Nothing, it just that my brother could be-" then there was a sudden crash. A large robot broke through the wall and turned to Lenalee and Alice. A long-hair man followed through in the hole that was made by the robot, and started shouting at the robot.

"Komui-bot 325, stop! Listen to your master!" The robot ignored the man and looked at Alice. Mistaking Alice for a boy, the robot said, "Must get the octopus away from Lenalee!" The robot picked up Alice and threw her into its mouth. While this was going on, the students were trying get the man to destroy the robot.

"Komui, how many time have we told you to not build robot in the school? Do you want a repeat of last year? Any way, we have to destroy that thing before it destroys us all." Another teacher that had walked up next to the man exclaimed.

"Don't destroy my work! Do you know how long I'm been work on this, it took me-"

"We don't have time for this, the robot is kidnapping Lenalee!" Suddenly, Komui, the long hair man, brought out a giant drill and pushed it into the robot, thus breaking the robot and freeing Alice. He turned to the student that was just freed.

"Its okay, ev-" Everyone screamed, interrupting him.

"Don't try to act cool!" Lenalee came up behind him and hit him on the head. By then, Alice was getting out of the robot parts piled on the floor.

"Onii-san, You have to stop making robots in the school!" Lenalee said.

"But Lenalee, they are made from my proud and joy after you!"

"If you don't stop, I won't talk to you anymore." and with this Komui sulked in the corner and wailed about Lenalee hating him. As Komui did this, Lenalee walked over to Alice and apologized for her brother drastic behavior. All of the student walked into their expected classrooms, while Lenalee had to drag her brother into the science room. The bell rung again and class started. Alice and Lenalee walked to the science tables, They sat down and Lenalee said "Sorry for my older brother's behavior."

"It's okay, Lenalee." said Alice, "It can be very hard, beside, I know what it feels like to have a troublesome member of your family."

"What do you mean?" said Lenalee, suddenly a dark aura surrounded Alice. "Alice, are you okay?" asked Lenalee unsure. Alice started to laugh and said, "It's okay Lenalee, just remembering a family member."

"What do you mean, it can be that bad." said Lenalee.

"Poor naive little Lenalee, my family member is much worse."

"Nevermind, Alice, we're in class, so can you lower your murderous aura, you are starting to terrorize the other students." said Lenalee, a little freaked out. Then Alice stop and look around, she look sheeply to the side and said "Sorry everyone." The class continued and Alice laid her head on the table. "Sorry, Lenalee, for freaking you out".

"It okay, hey let talk about something else, okay?" Lenalee smiled.

"Like what?"

"Like, how is your first day at school?"

"Good besides the 'Ice Prince' annoying me." said Alice

"Oh, Kanda has alway be like that!"

"What do you mean?"

" Lavi and Kanda and I have been friend since we were little." Lenalee giggled.

"I wonder how can your brother let you around Kanda and Lavi?"

"Because my parents were there." said Lenalee smiling sadly

"What do you mean" questioned Alice

" Where did you live before coming to Japan?" Lenalee changed the subject.

Alice was a little confused and curious, but decide to let it go. "Oh, I really didn't live anywhere, Master and I were traveling around the world." said Alice

"Really! Where have you been to?"

"America, Ghana, Russia, India, and other places, but most recently England."

"Why did you leave England and come to Japan" Alice's face fell, seeing this Lenalee quickly said "Nevermind, you don't have to tell me!"

"Sorry, Lenalee, it just that I'm not ready to tell you yet." Alice smiled sadly at her friend.

"It's okay, anyway, pay attention to the class." Both brought their attention back to the front of the class to the teacher.

* * *

Sorry for not updating and I have rewritten the last chapter, so check it up. This is Maame Serwaa signing off


	7. Day 1 period 5 and 6

As Alice, Lenalee and Kanda were walking to Art class, they were fighting.

"Che, why did the Moyashi have to follow us?" Kanda asked grumpily.

"Well, sorry, just so you know, I have class this way anyway, right Lenalee?"

"She is ri-" said Lenalee, until she was interrupted by Kanda.

"Che, do whatever you want."

"Aw, is the girly-man angry?"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, girly man!"

"Shut up tomboy!" The two were in each other's personal space by then, making a ruckus.

"I'm not a tomboy as you can clearly see, unlike you! Why don't you cut your hair so you can look like a boy for once!"

"Maybe I should just cut off your hair and sell it to some old man, it would make a fortune!"

"Your's would make a better profit! I can believe that you could be so slow." Alice smirked.

"Baka Moyashi, who are you calling slow?" Kanda looked very irritated by then.

"Really, my name is A-L-I-C-E, I ca-" Alice was interpreted by a falling object flying towards Kanda. Kanda was knocked to the ground and was trying to wrestle the object, later known as a person. Meanwhile, Lavi was walking by when he catch the scene and approach the group.

"Hey, Al, Lenalee, Yuu-chan and Tiedoll." greeted Lavi.

"Who is Tiedoll?" questioned Alice looking for said person.

"He is-" Lenalee was cut off by Kanda.

"Don't just…..stand….there…..help….me….get this…..idiot...off!" said Kanda spouted out of breath from a man's tight grip.

"But Kanda, your father loves you! At least give me a hug!" said the mystery man.

"Hell no, and we aren't even related. Get off of me before I cut you with Mugen!" Yelled Kanda. While all of this was happening, the rest of the student start to walk to class like it was a normal thing that happened every school day.

"What is a Mugen?" questioned Alice once again, out of loop.

"It is just Kanda's sword." whispered Lenalee to Alice.

"But he can't cut a teacher" said Alice, her eyebrows dipped downward, looking confused.

"Oh, the guy on Yuu-chan is Tiedoll, or Yuu's father."

"But they do not look alike?" said Alice, still confused.

"He is Kanda's adoptive father." answered Lenalee.

"But why is he here?"

"Because he's also our Art teacher!" said Lenalee. At the same time during this conversation, Kanda was able to push Tiedoll off and started to catch him with Mugen. Tiedoll was running for his dear life, until Lenalee and Lavi was able to restrain him from killing Tiedoll.

* * *

After walking into the classroom, Alice took a side near the window. Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi decide to sit next to her. Lavi went to sit behind Alice, while Lenalee sat right next to her. Kanda was forced to sit next to Lavi in hopes of avoiding Tiedoll who was stand 2 desk away in the front.

"Today, I just want to get a feel of your work and abilities, You can draw whatever you want, just make sure it on my desk before the end of the period, Good luck and I hope to see your best work. Including you, Yuu" said Tiedoll.

"Che" came from someone in the back, which sounded a lot like Kanda.

'What should I draw?' thought Alice, 'Ah well, I will just draw anything.'

* * *

(After an 30 minutes of drawing,).

'I hope I'm the right decision on coming to this school, at least _he _should find me' thought Alice, not noticing Lavi coming behind her.

"Yo, Al." Alice jumped and drop her scrapbook.

"Lavi, don't jump and scary me like that, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" yelled Alice. All of the class turned around to look at the scene before turning their heads back to their work except for Lenalee who decide to watch the scene in front of her.

Lavi tilt his head to the side and replied, "Sure, go ahead."

"That just cruel." Alice groaned.

"I was just kidding around with you." replied Lavi with a shit eating grin.

"Well then, you have one sick sense of humor." mumble Alice, turning to the side to start working again.

"What was that again, Al?" said Lavi hearing Alice's comment but deciding to tease her a little more.

"Nothing" sulked Alice. While Alice was busy sulking, Lavi walked to where her scrapbook and look at the picture on the page.

"Hey, Al, what is this? It looks great but weird" asked Lavi showing the drawing to Alice. Alice look a bit at the drawing and started to pale. She just stared at the picture, worrying Lavi and Lenalee a bit. Alice could only look at the scene, think back the image of when Mana died.

"Oi, Al, are you ok, you are really pale." said Lenalee after while, concerned for Alice. Alice broke the trace she was in and looked to Lavi and said "It's nothing, it was just a scene I saw in a movie" said Alice, her voice cracking a bit, but was unnoticed for all expect Lavi. He was not convinced but he decide to let it slide for now. Lavi shrug and that is when Tiedoll decide to walk by.

"What is going around here?" asked Tiedoll

"Oh nothing." said Lenalee.

"Yea, nothing." repeated Lavi.

"Ok, but can I see the notebook in your hand Lavi, I would like to see what you have done so far" said Tiedoll

"Sorry, but you can't." said Lavi sweatdropped.

"Why, can't I-" Tiedoll was interpreted by the bell and he turn to the class. "Class is dismissed, place the notebook on my desk" Tiedoll took the notebook out of Lavi's hands and placing on his desk, He said again "Put it in the here on my desk ok, bye" Walking out the class, Alice kept her head down low and moved to her locker. Lavi and Lenalee ran up to catch Alice.

"Sorry, Al." Lavi said when he was able to catch up with her. Sighing, Alice looked up to face and replied "It's okay, I was supposed to give him the notebook anyway. At least we didn't get in trouble"

"Still, sorry for getting it taken away," said Lavi look down. Suddenly Lavi got an idea. "how about I show you around and take you to the mall this Saturday?"

"That's a great idea, Lavi!" examined Lenalee gleefully.

"So, are you coming Alice?" Lavi peered down at Alice.

"Sure." smiled Alice, accepting the invitation. After getting their things from the locker and meeting up with Kanda on the way. They were exiting the school. Alma walked to the group and said "Hello Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and …"

"Alice." She offered her name in the silence of the unfinished sentence.

"Oh, right, Alice. Hey Kanda, do you want to have a ride, I got my license last week." Sighing, Kanda replied with a 'No, I do not want to,' and walked past her. Lenalee and Lavi past by Alma mumbling sorry. Alice walked to Alma and said "Sorry for Kanda's rudeness, I will give him a piece of my mind, sorry." walking past, Alice ran to Kanda to bop him on the head with Lenalee. Alma just stood there and watched the scene with a strange emotion flowing through her, she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

* * *

Sorry, I forget about the story, I decided to make this chapter a bit long because of the wait. Sorry again, and I do not own ANYTHING FROM -MAN


End file.
